<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>god forgave me of all of my sins, and greeted me with an angel at heaven’s gate by mikimou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599943">god forgave me of all of my sins, and greeted me with an angel at heaven’s gate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimou/pseuds/mikimou'>mikimou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Longcat, Not Beta Read, Online Relationship, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Unrequited Love, dk what else to put will probably add more tags later, hana and mc are different people, maybe smut later?? idk, mc is not the party coordinator, sorry for the long title lmao, time paradox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimou/pseuds/mikimou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ spoilers for 707's route/real name! ]</p>
<p>every 11 days, hana would make one of the RFA members fall for her. she would console them, try to tear away their troubles with her kind words.</p>
<p>every 11 days, hana would tell a new person that she loved them.</p>
<p>then she would throw them away like trash, moving on to complete the next 'route</p>
<p>saeyoung would absolutely despise her if he had actual experienced it himself. the thing is, hana hadn't even considered playing through his own 'route'</p>
<p>that's why she was stuck in his mind. he craved her as much as you could crave the warm sun on a cold winter's night.</p>
<p>he should hate her. he shouldn't have even fallen for her in the first place. hell, she trapped him in a stupid time paradox for christs' sake.</p>
<p>but he loved her.</p>
<p>that was..</p>
<p>until he met MC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Hana Choi, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Hana Choi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a goddesses' reign begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!!</p>
<p>so, the concept of this is kinda confusing, so please read if you're confused lol</p>
<p>so basically; seven is trapped in like a time paradox. hana choi [ the webtoon's protag ] is the party coordinator, and MC/Reader is not fyi.</p>
<p>so hana is taking the place of MC. she doesn't join the RFA like she does in the webtoon. she joins it the same way as the game. basically hana resets all of the time and seven's aware of it [ going along with the reset theory lol ] </p>
<p>and MC/Reader is just some random person online that seven meets</p>
<p>and yes the website that seven n MC meet on is inspired by omegle but u can have accts on it and no webcam lmao.</p>
<p>its a little confusing but the story clears some stuff up!!</p>
<p>i hope u enjoy the story~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>why did she never pick him?</p><p>he was always there. always comforting her as a shoulder to lie on while one of the others hurt them with their dagger-like words.</p><p>he wouldn't treat her like that. </p><p>hana choi— the name of a goddess. the new ‘party planner’ for the RFA. in a nutshell, rika’s replacement.</p><p>everyone was chasing after her like she was the holy grail. of course, she was meant to be chased. the whole reason she joined the RFA was to eventually fall for one of the members.</p><p>she’d have her fun with them for ten days until the party would take place. then she’d just dump them like trash and <b>reset</b>.</p><p>then all of the memories, all of the moments that one of the members had spent treasuring her like she was some kind of angel were forgotten. just with the simple click of a button.</p><p>of course, he was used to it. she had reset so many times now that it was a new kind of normal. </p><p>he should probably despise her for resetting. treating the other members like trash. throwing their feelings out of the window once the eleventh day came to an end.</p><p>of course, he’d probably hate her if he had experienced it first-hand. he hadn’t yet.</p><p>this is what kept saeyoung up at night. what crept into his dreams and terrorized his every thought.</p><p>why didn’t hana choi choose him?</p><p>she already had ‘completed’ everyone’s route except his. and when she even finished V’s and his own brother's—saeran’s, she still didn’t pick him.</p><p>why? did she simply not like him? he tried his best to impress her, even when she was clearly interested in the other members. saeran was just like him! if she even chose to go with the enemy—mint eye just to fall for saeran, why not try being with seven? he was the hero—no, the <b>god </b>of the RFA. hell, he even coded the damn app! so, why..?</p><p>maybe this is what kept him yearning for hana. he craved to hear her voice every second of the day, like she was some kind of drug.</p><p>he loved her so much, but she left his feelings unrequited, and moved on to the next member gullible to believe his lies.</p><p>so there he was, trapped in an infinite cycle of resetting, and gaining hope that hana would <b>one day</b> choose him. </p><p>that was until, he met her.</p><p>in a chatroom of a shady website, he met an angel.</p><p>she was just like hana. just as bright and bubbly and full of personality like her.</p><p>she brought out his ‘707’ persona. the one he only showed the RFA.</p><p>what was this stranger, this random girl he had met on a forum doing to him?</p><p>once again, he was captivated. </p><p>the website was really shady. it was designed so that people were randomly thrust into chatrooms with strangers that had similar interests. saeyoung didn’t really input anything into the interests column. he just typed the first thing that came to his mind, (longcat) and pressed enter.</p><p>that’s when he first met her.</p><p>she called herself ‘MC’. she was..well, as previously stated very eccentric. full of personality. she was exactly how seven wanted to be himself.</p><p>of course, with the ‘interest’ section in mind, she started rambling about longcat. usually people on these websites would just say hello, make small talk and move on to the next person.</p><p>speaking of which….</p><p>why <em> was </em>saeyoung even on this website to begin with?</p><p>was it because he was lonely?</p><p>that had to be the case. besides vanderwood, saeyoung never had any real human interaction. with his so-called ‘world’ resetting every 11 days, he didn’t have time to make friends.</p><p>this time though, it felt different. like the world he was absorbed in, the world where hana was the epicenter, was slowly crumbling and falling away as soon as MC said a word to him.</p><p>it confused saeyoung a bit. hell, it was confusing already that he was stuck in a time paradox, living the same events over and over again.</p><p>but he would do anything to get away from hana. escape from the unrequited enigma that she had trapped him in. she was an angel, but at the same time she was like lucifer, trapping him with her sweet words and gentle voice. he was sick and tired of it.</p><p>MC….</p><p>well, MC was something different.</p><p>he opened up to her after a few minutes. thinking, ‘why not? it would feel nice to have one friend before the world resets again’. of course, he wasn’t aware of the strange feeling yet. he had felt it, but at that point he just ignored it.</p><p>she was such an interesting person. she really opened up to saeyoung, not even really knowing if he was a creep or not. that really piqued his interest. why would someone just instantly become a chatterbox before they knew the identity of whom they were speaking to?</p><p>a little suspicious, seven decided to question her.</p><p> </p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━ why are you opening up so much to me? you have no clue if i'm dangerous, or a creep or even a bot.</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━ hmm </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━ you interest me! </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━ plus, i don’t think a creep or a bot would put their username as ‘godofhoneybuddha’!</em></p><p> </p><p>saeyoung quirked one of his brows. he interested her? what did she mean by that?</p><p> </p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━ what do you mean by ‘you interest me’? besides the username?</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━ i guess, your responses? not to generalize, but most people on here </em> <b> <em>are </em> </b> <em> creeps and just half-ass their responses. you’re actually using sentences!! wow!!  </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━ wow??</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━ yeah!! wow!! again, most people on here just ask for nudes from the start. but you actually started talking about longcat with me!!  </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━ even though you did put longcat in the interest thingy, lots of people just do that because longcats is a pretty popular topic. i'm glad to have finally met someone on here that actually likes longcat!! </em></p><p> </p><p>saeyoung couldn’t help but crack a smile. longcat? sure, he was a fan, but not a huge one at that. this girl just seemed so genuine about her passion for longcat. sure, she had just said a couple things about the cat before the conversation diverted, but she just seemed so interested in sharing her passion with another person. it reminded him of jaehee while hana was on her route. jaehee finally opened up about her passion for coffee, and seemed so joyful while conversing with hana about it.</p><p>hana..</p><p>he had completely forgotten about her while he was talking with MC.</p><p>he usually thought about her 24/7. even while he was working, in his dreams, etc. he just couldn’t get her out of his mind.</p><p>but while chatting with MC, he took his mind off of her for the first time in what seemed like forever. he felt like a bird who just spread his wings, ready to find new horizons. free.</p><p>he heard a familiar ping come from his computer.</p><p> </p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━so..what’s your name, stranger? </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━why do you care? T_T</em></p><p> </p><p>although saeyoung thought highly of MC already, he still had his suspicions. he was way too lazy to even attempt to hack into her computer and see her webcam, so he couldn’t tell if she was being genuine. with the way she spoke to him, it seemed so, but he didn’t want to give out his name to every stranger on the internet.</p><p>another ping reached his ears.</p><p> </p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━so cold!!  </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━i already told you mine, so why not tell me yours? you can just use an alias if you’re not comfortable, y’know. </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━and i promise that i’m not a creep lol! you don’t have to worry about me tracking you down or anything! :) </em></p><p> </p><p>again, with the whole ‘creep’ stuff. he did believe her, but again...his life was on the line here. it was impossible to tell if she was lying, and really was a hacker or something. he couldn’t just give out his birth name like candy.</p><p>and…707 <em> was </em>his agent code name…</p><p> </p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━it’s luciel.</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━… </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━luciel? really? </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━i’m sorry, not trying to laugh..but, luciel?? really??? </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━it’s my real name!! T_T</em></p><p> </p><p>that <em> was </em>true. luciel was his baptismal name. all of his friends called him that as well.</p><p> </p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━that hurts, MC! what if i made fun of you for your name? T_T</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━i’m sorry! i didn’t mean to be rude. </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━you are korean, right?  </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━98% korean, 1% honey buddha chips and 1% PHD pepper!!</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━same! honey buddha chips and phd pepper rock!! </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━but, i was just a little surprised! since i assumed that you were born in korea, i thought that you would have a korean name! </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━it’s my baptismal name.</em></p><p> </p><p>crap, did he reveal too much? it’s not like luciel is so unique that no one else would have the same baptismal name as him, but that was a little too personal to him. he had only shared his name with the RFA. not even vanderwood knew it!</p><p>but.. he felt a sort of content while talking to MC. like...she was someone he could trust.</p><p>of course he couldn’t trust her. he hadn’t even known this woman for more than an hour! so..why?</p><p> </p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━oh, really? that’s cool! are you religious, then? </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━yeah. i’m catholic.</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━wow, we’re pretty alike, huh? i’m catholic too! </em></p><p> </p><p>saeyoung smiled a bit. this girl..he felt like he could relate to her more than he could relate to some of the RFA members. of course, that was a bold statement. he didn’t <em> really </em> know her that well, but he wanted to believe that he did. he <em> wanted </em> to believe that he had finally met someone who knew his pain. <em> understood </em>his suffering.</p><p>this small relation could in no way compare to the pain he’s gone through. but, because saeyoung had never felt this way, had never <em> related </em> to someone in such a quick amount of time, he just wanted to <em> believe </em>that MC understood. that she understood all of the hardships he had gone through.</p><p>he desperately wanted someone like that in his life. to lift the burden off of his shoulders.</p><p>and even though he had <em> just </em> met this girl on the website, who he had no clue about other than her supposed ‘name’, he wanted <em> her </em> to be the one to console him. to be the one that understood everything. the one that <b>understood </b> the pain of losing someone he loved. the pain of seeing the one woman that made your heartbeat speed up choose <b>EVERYONE</b> but you! to never be chosen! to be left behind like a piece of trash. to be <b>TREATED</b> like trash by vanderwood, and his company, and everyone besides the RFA.</p><p>he wanted her to be the one to make him forget about everything that made him spiral into an insane depression, and make him a better person.</p><p>his mind was clouded in thoughts. why was he thinking about stuff like that now? he was just having a mindless conversation with a <em> stranger </em> for god’s sake. he didn’t even know this girl. why was he feeling so complicated…?</p><p> </p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━so, guessing you like longcat too, huh? </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━lol i think you already can tell that i’m a big fan! i love cats a lot!!  </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━i mean, dogs are cute too, but cats are adorable! maybe i’m a bit biased because i have one, but still!  </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━luciel?? you still there?? </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━you fall in the toilet or something?? lol </em></p><p> </p><p>saeyoung snapped out of his daze and looked back at his pc.</p><p>MC…</p><p>she was pretty persistent.</p><p>saeyoung didn’t mind. at least the conversation was going somewhere now. he didn’t wanna talk about his name or anything else anymore.</p><p> </p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━no sorry. i was spaced out lol</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━nah, you’re good! ^^ </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━well, in all honesty i’m a huge fan of longcat, but it's adorable!~</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━not a big fan? why’d you put longcat in the interests, then? </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━you sure you’re not a creep or anything?? </em></p><p> </p><p>shit. maybe he should’ve said he was a big fan. although, if she asked him any trivial knowledge about longcat that only hardcore fans would know, he would’ve chickened out right on the spot and blown his cover.</p><p>…</p><p>why did he care so much?</p><p> </p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━jk!! lolol </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━sorry if i weirded you out!~ didn’t mean to!! just teasing you! </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━T_T</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━aww c’mon! i said i’m sorry!! </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━please forgive me mr. luciel!! </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━….</em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━fine T_T</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━yay!! </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━thank you!! was kinda worried for a second!! </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━no prob;;</em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━so..are you into anything else?? besides longcat??</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━T_T </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━of course!! i have other interests idiot! T_T </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━lolol</em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━gotcha</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━T_T </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━ i do play LOLOL a lot.. </em></p><p> </p><p>huh. LOLOL.</p><p>he used to play that a lot with yoosung..</p><p>yoosung…</p><p>if you don’t count the stupid parties (which, saeyoung doesn’t), he hasn’t seen yoosung before hana showed up.</p><p>he used to be so close to yoosung. all of the RFA members used to be way closer before rika passed away.</p><p>rika.</p><p>well, there was <em> one </em> bright side to having his world reset every 11 days. he knew everything. everything about mint eye, v, <em> rika, </em></p><p>saeran.</p><p>god, he didn’t want to think about that again. not after he almost had a panic attack. not while talking with someone.</p><p> </p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━i used to play LOLOL a lot!!</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━..used? do you not play it anymore? </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━no. i’m pretty busy with my job.</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━ohh you work?? what do you do??? </em></p><p> </p><p><b>crap</b>.</p><p>saeyoung obviously didn’t want to tell her what he did. it wasn’t that hard to come up with a lie.</p><p>but that hit the nail in the coffin. it wasn’t anything she did specifically; all she did was ask a simple question.</p><p>but with his head clouded with thoughts about the RFA, rika, saeran, <b>hana</b>..</p><p>it just put him in a bad mood.</p><p>he just was annoyed that she asked him that. wasn’t that a little <em> too </em>personal? he had already told her other personal things about himself. why did she need to know more?</p><p> </p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━why do you care?</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━ahh, sorry.  </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━that was a little too personal, huh? shouldn’t have said that;; </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━just..</em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━ugh. why does it even matter what i do?</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━i’m sorry. i didn’t know it was so personal to you. </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━i was just trying to drive the conversation. </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━maybe you should’ve taken that into consideration.</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━i said i’m sorry. i really had no clue. i’m not trying to make you angry or anything like that, luciel. </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━why do you even bother calling me luciel? </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━… </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━does it bother you? </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━...i’ll stop if you want me to. </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━but please calm down. i wanna keep talking with you. </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━why?? </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━i’m not even an interesting person. i’ve been dry compared to you.</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━you are interesting to me!! i don’t care if you’re dry or not. you’re someone i can just talk to about mindless things. plus, i already said that you’re the first person i’ve met on here who isn’t a creep! </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━gods, why do you keep mentioning that? you don’t even know if i’m a creep or not! i could just be tricking you!</em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━...you probably shouldn’t be talking to me, anyways.</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━why? are you trying to admit to tricking me? </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━no.. i wasn’t tricking you..</em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━..i just don’t think we should be talking. i mean.. i’m..</em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━…</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━huh? you’re what?? </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━?? </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━...i’m sorry. i should probably get going.</em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━wait!! </em></p><p><b>strechycat15 </b> <em> ━━i’m sorry for being pushy. could we please just start over?? you’re really fun to talk to!!  </em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━..</em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━i’m really sorry, MC. i know i sound like a jerk, but i really am. i think you’re better off just talking to someone else who won’t just get mad at you for nothing.</em></p><p><b>godofhoneybuddha</b> <em>━━goodbye.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> [ </em> <b> <em>godofhoneybuddha </em> </b> <em> has logged off ] </em></p><p> </p><p>saeyoung shut his computer down.</p><p>maybe it was because he was thinking about how shit his life was that he snapped at her.</p><p>the one random, kind stranger who didn’t treat him like some stupid, lowelife hacker he had met by fate was now gone, probably forever.</p><p>he did feel bad, but at the same time all of his emotions were so strong, he couldn’t help but let them out on someone who would inflict bad karma on him sometime in the future.</p><p>MC did seem like a nice person. hell, if they continued he may have gotten her contact info or something.</p><p>but, like he said, he was a jerk. plus, he shouldn’t even think about making friends while being a secret agent.</p><p>and anyway, the world <em> would </em> reset in a few days time. if he just became her friend, he would have to give her up and go back to his sad, repetitive life after the party.</p><p>i mean, the whole reason saeyoung decided to visit that website was to aimlessly chit-chat with strangers for a couple of hours, and log off with a sense of content. with a feeling that he had talked to someone other than vanderwood, other than his boss. other than <em> hana </em>.</p><p>part of the reason was for human contact other than his friends or his boss, but another part was to just escape hana. she took over his mind, day in and day out. he just couldn’t escape her.</p><p>when he was talking with others...he could escape a little bit, but not entirely.</p><p>but, MC…</p><p>while he was talking with her..hana just.. disappeared.</p><p>sure, he had thought of her time to time during the conversation, but not as often as he usually did..</p><p>strange.</p><p>saeyoung just tried to ignore it though. although it was suspicious, he didn’t have time to think about stuff like that. at the end of the day, he was an agent, working for a shitty company and a shitty boss. he shouldn't care about a random girl he met on a shady website.</p><p>he shouldn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. an angel's guidance led to destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>saeyoung can't get MC off of his mind.</p><p>maybe it was wrong to reject her advances in becoming friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>saeyoung pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>god, why was his job so ridiculously boring?</p><p>vanderwood was right next to him, nagging him about some stupid assignment that was supposed to be completed by the end of the day. saeyoung couldn’t give two shits about his job, but the paycheck was huge and if he quit, he’d probably be killed.</p><p>“fuck, seven, are you even paying attention? this is important.”</p><p>“huh?”</p><p>saeyoung lazily made eye contact with vanderwood. what was he saying again..? something about tracking down a business man’s location..?</p><p>vanderwood sighed in frustration. “look, we don’t have much time left. all i need you to do is track that fucker down and give his location to the boss.”</p><p>“yeah, whatever.” </p><p>saeyoung turned back to his computer, vanderwood’s watchful eyes carefully inspecting his every move.</p><p>it was pretty easy hacking into the guy’s phone. wasn’t even protected with anything. his location was even turned on for what saeyoung guessed was his family members. this was a piece of cake.</p><p>as he started to trace his location, his mind drifted.</p><p>MC…</p><p>god, that girl. that stupid stranger that gave away too much info about herself and treated him like an actual human being was occupying his mind.</p><p>ever since he had logged off of that chatroom he couldn’t stop thinking about her. the feelings he was bottling up all came gushing out that night, directed at her of all people. </p><p>afterwards, he did feel bad about yelling at her, but he couldn’t even apologize. she was gone, like the sun on a rainy day. he would probably never talk to her again.</p><p>his computer beeped. saeyoung’s eyes drifted over to a map of seoul, a red marker popping up near a restaurant.</p><p>“finally.” vanderwood breathed out a sigh of relief. “that took you way too long.”</p><p>“i’m sorry mary! i was a little distracted..”</p><p>vanderwood’s eyes narrowed. </p><p>“next time, just try a little harder. you never know when your life’s on the line with this job.”</p><p>he left, his phone in hand, probably to clean saeyoung’s kitchen again or call the boss. meanwhile, saeyoung’s mind drifted again.</p><p>his job…</p><p>god, why’d he even decide to be a hacker anyway? it sucked. all you did all day every day was sit in front of a computer, hunched over, trying to break into some stupid firewall while your coworker screams in your ear.</p><p>plus, you couldn’t really have a life. saeyoung’s whole identity was centered around his job. he wasn’t allowed to have any presence on social media, any friends, not really family. if something went wrong with a mission or his agency went corrupt, he would have to say goodbye to his life as he knew it and start a new one.</p><p>not to mention, with this stupid paradox he was stuck in, he couldn’t really do anything, either.</p><p>...the time paradox. hell, what did it mean, anyway?</p><p>was it the universe’s way of slapping him in the face for all of the scummy things he’s done in his life?</p><p>he had tried searching it up, but of course there was nothing on the internet about it. and if there was, it was just crazy conspiracies people had put out there for trolls and believers alike to see.</p><p>the rfa members would probably think he had finally gone crazy if he brought it up.</p><p>and hana..</p><p>did hana know?</p><p>he had a gut feeling that hana did, but at the same time he had no clue. if he tried asking her and she really did know, would she be totally weirded out by him? realizing that he knew what she was up to?</p><p>well, he guessed it would be better to just leave it alone for now. maybe someday in the future he’d finally tell her, but there were too many things going on right now. zen was busy with his rehearsals, jaehee and hana seemed like they were getting closer, yoosung was being an idiot, as always..</p><p>there seemed like there was no one he could talk to in the moment.</p><p>well, there <em> were </em> random people on that website…</p><p>and MC..</p><p>maybe if he tried hard enough, looked under every rock, every single nook and cranny of the internet, maybe he would find her? i mean, he was a hacker after all.</p><p>maybe he could look at their chat history?</p><p>maybe her username? if he searched it up on instagram or something, maybe he would find her? it was a little out there for a username, but that would make it all the easier to find her.</p><p>but..should he even try to reach out? he <em> did </em> yell at her for doing nothing wrong, right? plus, what he said that night wasn’t wrong. it was completely the truth. saeyoung <em> was </em>a jerk. a dangerous one at that. he shouldn’t put MC’s safety at stake just so he could make one friend.</p><p>but, what was holding him back from just completely forgetting about this girl? he had done it countless times before; it wasn’t like this was his first opportunity to make friends besides the RFA.</p><p>maybe it was the way she spoke to him. her words captivated saeyoung. she made him feel a little warm and fuzzy while they were conversing. he hadn’t felt this way about someone since..</p><p>well, since hana. the hana <em> before </em>she decided to reset for the first time and trap him in this stupid paradox.</p><p>“seven. i’m heading off. make sure to complete the breach into that one guy’s security cameras. boss wants it done by tomorrow morning.” </p><p>vanderwood emerged from the kitchen, coat and trash bag in hand. </p><p>“oh, and make sure to throw out some of your moldy shit before i get here next time. it’s really a pain to go through and throw out all of it.” </p><p>saeyoung gave him a half smile. although he and vanderwood weren’t considered friends per say, he did enjoy his nagging from time to time. it was like having a mother…</p><p>“ok. thanks for cleaning, mary~” vanderwood scoffed. </p><p>“stop calling me that.”</p><p>“whatever you say, miss vanderwood.”</p><p>vanderwood rolled his eyes once more before leaving saeyoung’s bunker. saeyoung sighed, running his hand through his hair.</p><p>right, MC. what was he thinking of doing again?</p><p>oh, yeah. he was gonna try looking into her username and the chat logs from yesterday.</p><p>he decided to start off with the username. it was easier than trying to hack into the website’s database. (even if it was a shady website, it did have basic security) knowing MC, she would probably have that cat as her profile picture, or something about it in her bio.</p><p>so with that, he tried facebook first. </p><p>over 1,000 results.</p><p>damn, guess it wasn’t really a unique username after all.</p><p>facebook wasn’t the best website to really find people with usernames on. it was better for finding people close to you with names.</p><p>but, saeyoung didn’t know MC’s full name. and he wasn’t going to sit there for hours and search through every single result.</p><p>so..maybe twitter? that was better for looking up usernames and such.</p><p>so, once again, he pulled up the website and typed her username into the search bar.</p><p>way too many results filled up the page. saeyoung sighed in defeat. that was seeming to be harder than it should’ve.</p><p>again, each and every website pulled up the same results. man, why was her username so common? i guess it did have the word cat in it and had only two numbers, but he didn’t expect over 10,000 results!</p><p>after an hour of looking, he gave up. god, MC. way to make it hard to find you. guess the only choice he had left was to breach into the website’s database and dig up their conversation. that would be hard too, but at least he would find <em> something </em>instead of spending all of his time just looking at people’s profiles.</p><p>so, the search began. as stated before, the website was super shady, so the security built-in wasn’t too complicated to hack into. just a basic firewall and a couple of cracked passcodes here and there, and he was in.</p><p>he doubted the website’s owner would notice the breach until later, so he did have some time to sift through the data. hopefully the website wouldn’t go down or anything so no one would notice and tell the owner right away.</p><p>with a bit of filtering, looking through people’s usernames and such, he found it.</p><p>the conversation he had shared with MC. ‘longcat’ as the interest and everything.</p><p>he was able to navigate to her profile through that. with a little more hacking the site’s code, he was able to breach the site’s user database and find everything that was connected to MC through it.</p><p>there, he found an email.</p><p>
  <b>longkitten60612@gmail.com</b>
</p><p>huh. her email surprisingly suited her.</p><p>the rest of it was a piece of cake. emails were often left unprotected on websites unlike phone numbers and locations. hell, some of them were publicly displayed. it was super easy to just find someone’s account by searching up their email on said website.</p><p>so, he decided to search on instagram. it was the website with the least amount of results when he searched up her username, so he assumed that if she did have the same username as before, he would find her in no time at all.</p><p>so, he put in the email, and waited for the website to load.</p><p>
  <b>MC [ @stretchycat606 ] </b>
</p><p>
  <b>347 following  |   296 followers  |  62 posts</b>
</p><p>found it.</p><p>her username was different from the one on the website, but similar enough that he recognized it.</p><p>scrolling down in her post history, he saw too many photos of cats. man, she must really have a thing for animals then, doesn’t she?</p><p>the occasional photo of a dessert, an outfit or drink would pop up, but her feed mostly consisted of pictures of cats.</p><p>one photo stood out, though. a photo of two girls smiling while holding up yet another cat.</p><p>that…</p><p>was that her?</p><p>he clicked on the photo, his heart pounding in his chest. was that really her? or was that a photo of a celebrity? no.. he would’ve recognized if one or both of the women in that picture were celebrities.</p><p>it <em> had </em>to be her.</p><p>as he let his mouse hover over the image, he saw that the girl on the right was tagged with another account.</p><p>so..</p><p>that was MC.</p><p>fawn hair, amber eyes, dimples..</p><p>saeyoung felt his face flush. she was gorgeous. a drop dead angel. her smile would probably make him melt if he ever saw it in person.</p><p>god, how was he even allowed to <em> talk </em>to an angel like her?</p><p>how was he even supposed to talk to her now?</p><p>it would be creepy, right? a weird guy on the internet reaches out to a pretty girl, wanting to be friends. it almost never ends in friendly chit-chat.</p><p>plus, it would be even creepier once she found out that saeyoung was actively searching for her account for hours.</p><p>hopefully, MC wouldn’t mind. she <em> did </em>tell saeyoung that she wanted to be friends. surley, she still wanted to be friends, right?</p><p>saeyoung leaned back in his chair, lost in thought. what should he say to her? would a simple hello do? would she even remember him? would she think he was a creep and push him away?</p><p>his eyes scanned his computer. he had already done this much just to find her on the internet. why stop now? if he just postponed it he would definitely chicken out.</p><p>he pressed the ‘message’ icon, and was brought to the DMs screen.</p><p>saeyoung took a deep breath. </p><p>better now than never, right?</p><p> </p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━hey. this is MC, right? </em> </p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━..yeah it is. </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━who is this? </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━i don’t know if you remember, but it’s me, luciel. we spoke on that one website a couple of days ago. </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━i know it sounds creepy, but i just wanted to talk to you again. we started off on the wrong foot. </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━… </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━luciel??  </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━how did you even find me? </em></p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>well, at least she remembered him.</p><p>that was a tough question to answer. he was already coming off as weird. saeyoung didn’t want to creep out MC anymore than he already had.</p><p>it would be best to just take the safe route on this one.</p><p> </p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━well, your username’s pretty similar to the one you have before T_T </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━ohh that makes sense! </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━were you actively looking for me then? lol </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━...a little. </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━like i said, i wanted to talk to you again. i’m sorry for what i said before. </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━no, it’s totally fine ^^ </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━i asked a pretty personal question so i understand why you were upset at me. </em></p><p> </p><p>the question she asked..</p><p>wasn’t it about his job?</p><p>his mind was so cluttered with thoughts that night that he couldn’t think straight. is that why he snapped at her?</p><p>i mean, what he said <em> was </em>true in retrospect. he wasn’t some normal, office working guy. for fucks sake, he was a secret agent! his life was on the line 24/7.</p><p>he didn’t deserve to even talk to hana, let alone a pretty girl who he had <em> yelled </em>at a couple of nights ago.</p><p>saeyoung sighed in frustration. god, what he would give to quit his job on the spot and get out of this stupid time paradox that he was stuck in.</p><p>but..</p><p>speaking of the paradox..</p><p>saeyoung’s eyes lit up as he came up with an idea. quickly checking the date on his phone, his lips perked up in a smile.</p><p>it was tuesday, technically day 4 in ‘hana’s timeline’ (as he liked to call it)</p><p>he had nine more days until his world reset.</p><p>meaning, he had nine days to talk to MC.</p><p>without any consequences. without the risk of potentially putting her in danger, or ruining her life forever.</p><p>the time paradox was a terrible thing to be stuck in, but in situations like this, it did come in handy.</p><p>feeling a little more confident, he looked back at his dms to see if MC had said anything else.</p><p> </p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━so, speaking of which, are you still mad? </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━no! </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━not at all.  </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━i overreacted, really. again, i’m really sorry :( </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━please don’t be sorry, luciel! it was my fault in the first place ^^ </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━ahh, actually, i’m sorry. you don’t want me to call you luciel, right? </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━no, it’s fine. you can call me that. </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━you sure? </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━alright, if you say so. just tell me if you’re uncomfortable. </em></p><p> </p><p>MC was surprisingly very sweet to him, despite his previous actions.</p><p>he was a total dick to her only a few days ago, yet she still treated him with kindness filled with no resentment.</p><p>she really was an angel after all.</p><p> </p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━so, longcat, huh? </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━i’m a fan, but why do you like the cat so much? </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━..you sure you’re a fan of longcat? you don’t seem to like her that much T_T </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━of course i do!! she’s just so fluffy~ </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━how could you hate her? lol </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━but like, you seem really obsessed with her!  </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━is it bad to be? </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━noo ofc not! just wanted to know if you have some kind of personal story tied to the cat ^^ </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━huh.. </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━well, i guess i kinda do! </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━it’s a secret though!!  </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━oh? </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━i guess the cat’s really important to you, then! </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━well, what do you think about longcat? </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━… </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━it’s cute. very fluffy. </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━i do prefer fat cats though;; ^^ </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━fat cats are cute too!! </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━but, could you tell me the real reason you put longcat in that interest thingy back on that website?? </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━T_T </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━you really wanna know? </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━yes yes!! </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━why? is it something top secret?? </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━totally. </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━so make sure to not tell anyone else, ok? </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━gotcha! </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━the real reason behind why is put longcat into my interests is… </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━…. </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━??? </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━..because it was the first thing that popped into my head and i just put it down. </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━..T_T </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━you lead me on T_T i thought you were actually going to say something serious. </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━.you actually thought that? wow. </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━why wouldn’t i have?? you were acting all serious too!!! </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━oh. </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━speaking of cats, mine’s scratching at my door. i have to go feed her.. </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━you have a cat?;; </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━yep!! a super fat one ^^ </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━it was nice of you to reach out to me, luciel. like i said, you seem like a really fun person! </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━thank you, MC. </em></p><p><b>phdpepperking7</b> <em> ━━guess i’ll be seeing you, then? </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━right! hopefully we’ll talk soon! :)) </em></p><p><b>stretchycat606 </b> <em> ━━bye! </em></p><p> </p><p>saeyoung smiled. it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. he had finally been able to talk to the girl that was clogging up his mind ever since that fateful night.</p><p>MC…</p><p>he really wanted to become closer with her.</p><p> </p><p>━━✰◦☾✰━━</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ 707 has entered the chatroom ]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>[ 707 ]  </b>hey hey guys! how’s it going?</p><p><b>[ yoosung✰ ] </b>oh, hey seven!</p><p><b>[ jumin han ] </b>hello, luciel.</p><p><b>[ jumin han ] </b>actually, perfect timing. i was just about to call you. </p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>really?? you wanna talk with me mr trustfund kid?? ^^</p><p><b>[ jumin han ] </b>…</p><p><b>[ jumin han ] </b>maybe i’ll just tell you here instead;;</p><p><b>[ yoosung✰ ] </b>are you talking about secret stuff again?</p><p><b>[ jumin han ] </b>no, not really.</p><p><b>[ jumin han ] </b>it’s about the hacker.</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>mr. hacker??</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>what has he done?!</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>i, defender of justice will protect the RFA!</p><p><b>[ yoosung✰ ] </b>any progress on the hacker, seven?</p><p><b>[ jumin han ] </b>i was just about to ask him that.</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>…</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>i</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>am</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>making</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>progress</p><p><b>[ yoosung✰ ] </b>don’t spam;;</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>..slow progress</p><p><b>[ yoosung✰ ]</b> sevenn T_T</p><p><b>[ yoosung✰ ] </b>are you sure you’re even tracking the hacker??? </p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>oh, yoosungie,</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>time comes with patience. god seven’s work takes a lot of time!~~</p><p><b>[ jumin han ] </b>at least you are making progress.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ hana has entered the chatroom ] </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>[ hana ] </b>hey guys!</p><p><b>[ yoosung✰ ] </b>hana! </p><p><b>[ jumin han ] </b>hana, it’s good to see you this evening.</p><p><b>[ hana ] </b>nice to see you too, jumin.</p><p><b>[ hana ] </b>seven! it’s been awhile~</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>ya it has</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>i just remembered</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>i have to go</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>help mary vanderwood in the kitchen</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>i’ll see you all later</p><p><b>[ yoosung✰ ] </b>seven, didn’t you just come into the chatroom?</p><p><b>[ hana ] </b>are you trying to run away from me? lol</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>mary is very serious when it comes to cleaning the kitchen</p><p><b>[ 707 ] </b>i don’t wanna make her mad T_T</p><p><b>[ jumin han] </b>have a good night, luciel.</p><p><b>[ yoosung✰ ] </b>ok..well, bye then, seven!</p><p><b>[ hana ] </b>see you later ^^</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ 707 has left the chatroom ] </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>vanderwood didn’t actually need help in the kitchen. he wasn’t even at saeyoung’s house at all.</p><p>in all truth, hana was right. he was running away from her.</p><p>ever since this vicious cycle began, he had grown more and more hostile towards hana. at this point, he didn’t even know if he would be considered ‘friends’ with hana.</p><p>of course, hana noticed. hana always noticed. she had this habit of picking up on key things that even he would miss out on.</p><p>hana was aware of her constant ‘resetting’.</p><p>but, again, saeyoung didn’t know if she knew that he was aware of it as well. </p><p>she must’ve noticed saeyoung’s growing hostility, right? she was nicer to him in chatrooms than she previously was.</p><p>didn’t she think it was strange?</p><p>maybe not. maybe it would be better for her not to know that she was causing saeyoung’s pain.</p><p>saeyoung didn’t hate hana. far from it.</p><p>he didn’t want to hurt her by letting her know that she was putting him through hell.</p><p>maybe running away from hana was the best option after all.</p><p>just then, a call from vanderwood came in. more work being put on his shoulders. more hacking, more breaching servers. more all-nighters.</p><p>but, just as the call ended, a notification from instagram popped up on his screen.</p><p>MC...she had messaged him asking how his day was.</p><p>since that day that they made contact again, saeyoung managed to talk with the mysterious girl almost every day.</p><p>it filled him with a sense of content whenever he talked to her. all of his worries seem to disappear…</p><p>which was strange. he had never felt this way about anyone ever. not even hana.</p><p>everything was becoming more and more confusing for him. why did he feel this way about an online friend? he had never even met this girl…</p><p>things were changing for him. maybe it was for the better that he found solace in a stranger. it did take his mind off of hana for a while.</p><p>at least she’d provide him comfort until the party happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just finished this chapter yesterday, so it's not as polished as the last one, but i'll make sure to make revisions soon!</p><p>thank you or reading!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p>
<p>currently i'm finishing up chapter 2, so expect that to come out soon!</p>
<p>also idk if i wanna add smut to this like in the final chapters but lmk what u think!</p>
<p>feedback is appreciated!!</p>
<p>-rana</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>